<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn softness to rage, then tears to rain by starwarsyndrome (I_write_fanfiction_sometimes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707363">turn softness to rage, then tears to rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/starwarsyndrome'>starwarsyndrome (I_write_fanfiction_sometimes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from softness to the renewal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Character Study, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Force as Eldritch Horror (Star Wars), Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, also too much plot for what i thought would be mostly porn, slightly inappropriate use of the force, too much talking for what I thought would be mostly porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/starwarsyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is the force made flesh, and sometimes that tears him apart at the seams. Obi-Wan has always been able to hold him together. How he does it changes as the years do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from softness to the renewal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn softness to rage, then tears to rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this good? Is this sexy? I don't have an answer to either of those questions. I have no idea how any of this happened or why I decided this needed to be written, but it did! Hopefully, you enjoy this shameless sin and maybe I'll actually write the plot I kinda have planned for this verse in the future. I've never written anything quite this explicit or for this pairing so hopefully! it lives up to the fandom standard, there are some pretty phenomenal fics for this pairing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker is as human as they come. At least at a first glance. If you stop to look a second time, you might notice the odd way light seems to bend around him or how people’s eyes skip away in something that seems almost like fear. Maybe you’ll see the shadow of limbs he doesn’t have, or a whisper underneath his voice that says <em>run, </em>perhaps his eyes will meet yours and they’ll glow blue for a moment, just slightly too bright to be a reflection. The Jedi notice this; not quite in the same way, but all power breeds wariness. They aren't bothered by the symptoms, maybe that’s just the way their world works, maybe they see all things too bright and shuddery. But normal people aren’t meant to perceive the force. Anakin Skywalker is the force made flesh, and he makes them see.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan has been dealing with this for over ten years. Ten years of waking up to the sight of many mouths and eyes and the sad face he’s somehow grown to love buried under it all. Ten years of trying to make sense of what wakes up in his padawan during the night hours. </p>
<p>It scares him the first time it happens. Anakin wakes him up hours after he should’ve passed out from the daily training by standing in his doorway. The force shudders around him, taking form and losing it too fast for Obi-Wan to make out definite shapes. He sits up too fast and feels the blood rush from his head. His vision goes black for a moment, and when it returns he almost wishes it hadn’t. The thing in his doorway feels like Anakin Skywalker, his new padawan, the reminder of how much weight is suddenly on his shoulders (he’s not prepared, why did he ever think…) but it doesn’t look like him. He’s too sharp, too bright, and most definitely has too many teeth. It’s still the voice of a scared little boy that speaks. </p>
<p>“Master, I- I can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubs his eyes and sighs. He hadn’t been unaware that his padawan was sleeping poorly, he’d just hoped that it was because of the different planetary cycles and it would sort itself out without him.</p>
<p>But here Anakin was, filling the room and giving him a headache. </p>
<p>“Could you please calm yourself, padawan,” Obi-Wan asks quietly, attempting to be soothing. </p>
<p>The air stops seeming to vibrate, but Anakin’s form still seems too secondary for Obi-Wan’s liking. He doesn’t relish touching spines and things he can’t really explain. Why Qui-Gon ever thought that he could train a child like this was beyond him. Any Master would have been better, not a not-even-knighted-yet knight who’d just lost his own Master. Anakin seems to pick up on his frustration because his face solidifies over everything else and he speaks again in a trembling voice. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I can’t control it, everything is just so loud and I can’t stop it please can I come over I promise I won’t-”</p>
<p>“Anakin.”</p>
<p>The boy blinks hard and shrinks into himself, which seems to have the opposite effect on his force presence. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs again, pinching his nose.</p>
<p>“Come here, please.”</p>
<p>His padawan shuffles closer. When he reaches the edge of the bed he stops, staring at his feet. </p>
<p>“Can you tell me why you’re awake, young one?” </p>
<p>There is surprise in the boy’s eyes when he looks up and he speaks quietly still. </p>
<p>“The force, Master, it’s so loud. Can’t you feel it?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I understand, Anakin, but you know I don’t feel things the way you do.”</p>
<p>He looks so lost in the dim light, this little desert boy, Obi-Wan can’t help but reach out and rest a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You need to sleep, what will help?”</p>
<p>The shadowy force seems to retreat into Anakin’s body with his hopefulness. </p>
<p>“Can I sleep with you? The force likes you,” he asks earnestly. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to say in response to that. <em>The force-?</em> Resolving to think about that later (or never) he simply pulls back the covers and lets Anakin scramble in beside him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” Anakin mumbles once he has thoroughly invaded Obi-Wan’s space and curled up into his side.</p>
<p>He’s asleep within minutes. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan is awake for a long time afterward, that first night, watching the ebb and flow of the force around the child in his arms. It doesn’t take form, but it whispers, sings sometimes, of places and peoples he’s never visited. It seems to reach out for him occasionally; tendrils wrapping into his own force signature and gripping tight, burrowing in like it was the only thing standing between Anakin and the world. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>It stayed like that for years, Obi-Wan shielding Anakin during the night, and soothing him during the day so he didn’t hurt the younger children. Never intentionally, of course, but Anakin was blinding when he was happy, and the whole force lashed out when he was angry. </p>
<p>The other masters tended to avoid the two of them, and Obi-Wan knew that it bothered Anakin. He didn’t understand why those who were supposed to be his people treated him like he was an outsider. Obi-Wan lost track of the number of times he told Anakin that it wasn’t anything he’d done or did that made them look at him like that. But how was it any better to say it wasn’t anything he could control, just himself?</p>
<p>Then the war starts, and suddenly the glimpses of teeth and blood and dying stars were watched with speculation. </p>
<p>“What a weapon,” the people whisper, “what a terror.”</p>
<p>The Jedi watch with a little more reservation. They know better than to rejoice at the idea of something like Anakin Skywalker being unleashed in full. He could be the end of worlds. There is cold comfort in knowing that he is there to fight for them. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan watches with horror; this is the boy he’s watched grow up, and grow up soft despite the claws and wings and endless eyes. This was the boy he’d grown up with, who tucked everything away but a pair of wings so he could fly and make a child smile, who blushed when Senator Amidala smiled at him, who poured so much of his heart into his new arm that in the force—it looked exactly the same as the rest of him. And they wanted him to take that softness and turn it to destruction. </p>
<p>The problem is that Anakin takes to it well. He glows on the battlefield, a frightening storm of teeth and righteous fury. It’s beautiful in a terrifying way. Obi-Wan loves to see him so free with himself, but the price… he doesn’t think it’s worth paying. It catches up to them both. </p>
<p>They’re almost a year into the war when it happens for the first time. </p>
<p>Anakin comes stumbling into their tent covered in mud, sweat, and blood, but honestly, he’s a little hard to see through the blur of ferocious limbs and the sound-sight of the force screeching around him. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks up as the tent flaps swing shut behind his former padawan and is on his feet a moment later. </p>
<p>“Anakin?!” </p>
<p>He’s barely made it two steps when something shoves him away, sending him stumbling into the small table before he manages to catch himself. Obi-Wan hears Anakin’s knees hit the floor before his vision clears and he can see through the mess of his force signature. He tries again to call out to him, but his voice doesn’t seem to pierce the veil of, well, whatever has caused this chaos. </p>
<p>So he reaches out with the only thing left to him: the force itself. </p>
<p>He doesn’t get shoved back. Instead, Anakin’s head jerks up to stare straight into his eyes. Obi-Wan shivers, because his Padawan doesn’t look fully human. His eyes are darker than the abyss of space and they fold in on themselves in layers, holding time barely contained within them. He can’t look away. But, somehow, he isn’t afraid. Anakin picks himself off the floor with inhuman grace and speed and starts toward him, but Obi-Wan doesn’t even think of moving away. Not when he can see the frayed edges of his friend knitting back together under the brush of his own force signature. </p>
<p>When Anakin stops advancing, their boots are almost touching and Obi-Wan can feel the buzz of limbs forming and folding around him. Anakin is very warm. His hand is even warmer when it cups Obi-Wan’s face. </p>
<p>“Help me, Master. Please,” Anakin whispers.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan feels his breath catch in his throat, so many thoughts and denials passing through his head that he can’t catch any of them.</p>
<p>“Anakin-”</p>
<p>Lips cut him off. Lips and the feeling of hundreds of hands grasping him and pulling him closer, pulling him into Anakin. It’s easy to lose himself for a moment in the warmth, the desperation, everything that makes Anakin himself poured into one action for Obi-Wan. But all too soon—or not soon enough—the fact that this was <em>Anakin</em> knocked Obi-Wan back into sense. </p>
<p>“We can’t- Anakin!” the man was undeterred, moving his mouth to bite along Obi-Wan’s neck with slightly too sharp teeth, “stop, we need to talk about this.”</p>
<p>His lips finally move away when Obi-Wan pushes against his chest and shoves out with the force against the invasion of Anakin’s presence. </p>
<p>“You always want to know how to help, Master. Please, help me quiet it,” Anakin whispers almost desperately into the collar of Obi-Wan’s robes. </p>
<p>“It would be inappropriate for us to-”</p>
<p>“You haven’t been my master for over a year, Obi-Wan, please.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan takes a shuddering breath through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to be able to step back, to release Anakin and let him find another way to calm the raging beneath his skin, but the hand fisted in the waist of Anakin’s clothes won’t loosen and his resolve weakens each moment he can feel the fluttering warmth against his shields. He almost thinks he <em>can</em> step away, but then Anakin whines and shoves even closer, lifting his head from Obi-Wan’s shoulder and twisting hands into his sleeves. </p>
<p>“It’s too <em>loud</em>! You’ve always made it better, just, please.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan places a hand on Anakin’s cheek. His face is flushed red and so so lovely, still young despite what he’s seen, despite the force boiling around him. He nuzzles into the touch; the world going soft gold with his pleasure. </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t do this,” Obi-Wan whispers. </p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes open, calmly accepting whatever he’s about to say. He sighs. </p>
<p>“But you know I can not refuse you, dear one, if you are sure.”</p>
<p> Anakin’s smile is probably worth it all. </p>
<p>He surges forward mouth first, crashing into Obi-Wan in every sense of the word. The tangle of sound and light around him entwines with Obi-Wan’s still pool. Anakin devours. It’s overwhelming and too desperate for Obi-Wan’s tastes. Anakin whines at the feeling of his hand clutching his jaw.  </p>
<p>“Slow down, dearest, let me take care of you,” Obi-Wan breathes against Anakin’s mouth.</p>
<p>The hands on his hips tighten and the air crackles around them. They stumble towards the cot in the corner, Obi-Wan pushing against Anakin’s chest until he sprawls across the sheets. The cot creaks in warning, but he couldn’t stop now even if the Separatists had decided to come back that instant. Anakin grins up at him, his eyes flashing unnatural blue.</p>
<p>“Come on, master. You said you were going to take care of me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I will, darling,” he growls and reaches for the ties of Anakin’s robes.  </p>
<p>Getting Anakin’s clothes off is easier than Obi-Wan had expected it to be, perhaps aided by the force still swirling around his padawan. The robes and belts are discarded to the floor, landing with an unceremonious thud, Obi-Wan doesn’t even stop to worry about the potential damage to, well, everything Anakin carries around. The boots are next. Anakin watches through lowered eyelashes as he slides down his body to kneel at his feet. The zips take some effort; they’re clogged with dried mud and things that Obi-Wan doesn’t really want to think about. However, once he gets them down, the boots slide off easily enough. He sets them carefully aside and pushes up to his feet. The tilt of Anakin’s jaw is exquisite. The light hits him just right to highlight his cheekbones and the deep dips of his collarbones. Anakin fidgets, clenching his fingers together. The wide smile starts to slip off his face. </p>
<p>“Are you going to join me?” he asks tentatively. </p>
<p>“It shocks me every day how beautiful you’ve grown to be, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replies as he drops his own belt to the floor. </p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes darken—becoming almost black in the low light—and he props himself up on his elbows to watch Obi-Wan pull his clothes off. He’s left in his underwear when he joins Anakin on the cot. The insistent tugging from the force had gotten unbearable, so all he could do was pull Anakin’s shirt over his head and then push him back onto the cot with a gentle hand on his throat. He lowers himself slowly enough that Anakin gets impatient and digs strong fingers into his sides, one hand bordering on too tight. Pressure layers over Obi-Wan’s back, and he laughs a little as he settles himself on top of Anakin.</p>
<p>“Impatient,” he murmurs before cutting off anything Anakin could say in defence with a searing kiss. </p>
<p>Anakin arches into his kiss, the nails of his flesh hand digging in so hard Obi-Wan is sure it will leave marks. The fabric of Anakin’s pants is rough against his thighs; he reaches a hand down to untie them impatiently. He has to pull away a little to let Anakin slide them off his hips and then kick them down his legs, taking his underwear with them. Then he needs to sit back on his heels and admire for a moment. </p>
<p>The last year has been kind to Anakin—at least physically—he’s lost the last awkward traces of teenhood and filled out with the constant demands of war. His shoulders are deliciously wide and his waist narrow. Anakin flushes under his gaze, the redness creeping down his neck. His breathing is unsteady and when Obi-Wan traces a hand across his chest and down his stomach, he trembles. There’s a deep bruise all across his right side; Obi-Wan spreads his fingers across it. He wants to put his own bruises on Anakin’s hipbones. Anakin’s glove sticks a little when he slides his hands up Obi-Wan’s legs, drawing his attention. </p>
<p>“Will you take that off for me, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>Anakin shivers under him, but reaches for the latches nonetheless. The room is very still as he pulls it off, like the force is holding its breath (it’s just Anakin holding his breath, but those two things aren’t that different. Obi-Wan reaches for Anakin’s hand as soon as the glove is set aside—with a little more care than the rest of their clothes. He glides his fingers over exposed gold, sliding between the armoured plating and tracing a path up to where it connects with his skin. </p>
<p>“Can you feel this?” Obi-Wan whispers.</p>
<p>Anakin lets out a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>“Master-” he chokes when Obi-Wan trails fingers over the inside of his wrist, looking down at where they’re touching with furrowed brows. “Never like this.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan can’t help but grin. He lifts the hand up to his mouth and licks a stripe from fingertips to wrist, feeling the warmth of active machinery under his tongue and not hating it. The hiss Anakin lets out is worth it anyway. The hips under his twitch up, making Obi-Wan aware of just how desperate they both are. </p>
<p>“Let me take these off and get some bacta,” he says quietly, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>He gives Anakin one more kiss before hauling himself off the cot. He can feel eyes on him as he shoves his underwear off before using the force to lift his belt into his hand from the pile on the floor. Anakin is propped up on one elbow when he turns around with the little jar in his hand. He’s smirking. </p>
<p>“You know, that’s a frivolous use of the force, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>There’s a laugh in his voice, and Obi-Wan can’t help but stare down fondly at him. </p>
<p>“Do as I say, Anakin, not as I do,” he lightly smacks Anakin’s thigh, “now, where were we.”</p>
<p>Anakin lets himself be pushed back once more. He goes beautifully pliant under Obi-Wan’s hands—which brings to mind all sorts of things—but for now this is just about helping Anakin contain the multitudes under his skin, which have flared up again since Obi-Wan stopped touching him. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do, dear one?”</p>
<p>“I want you to get down here-” his voice is impatient and his hands greedy, “-and I want you to <em>touch me</em>.”</p>
<p>All Obi-Wan can do is oblige. </p>
<p>Anakin is warm and responsive under him. He lets out little moans with every mark Obi-Wan leaves on his neck; his flesh hand tangled in the hair on the back of Obi-Wan’s head and warm gold digging into his back. He smells and tastes a little like earth, but neither one of them can bring themselves to be bothered. Not when Anakin’s cock is hard between their bodies and Obi-Wan can feel the buzz of his pleasure at every nerve ending. Anakin gasps when Obi-Wan rolls his hips down, and the force flares with energy around him. Obi-Wan thinks there are claws on his back, but he can’t find himself minding the sharp scratch of them. </p>
<p>He does mind a little bit more when they break skin after he wraps a hand around Anakin’s cock. </p>
<p>“Let it go, Anakin,” he growls, pushing back on the light of him, “give it to me.”</p>
<p>Anakin whines, but he goes from blinding to mostly normal, the usual riptides around him calming slightly. Obi-Wan wonders if he can get them to go completely still. He reaches for the tub from where he’d dropped it on the bed. Anakin’s mouth falls open at the sight of it. He’s absolutely stunning, his hair a wreck against the pillow and his legs sprawled on either side of Obi-Wan’s. His arms have fallen to the bed and his fingers are tangled in the sheets, obviously straining from the effort of not pulling his lover down to him. Obi-Wan spares a thought to hope that Anakin won’t rip the sheets with his mechano hand. </p>
<p>“Good boy, sweetheart. I told you I’d take care of you.”</p>
<p>The noise Anakin lets out is sinful. </p>
<p>He slicks his fingers up quickly after that, some of Anakin’s desperation rubbing off on him and making everything go hot. The bacta warms quickly between his fingers, and the way Anakin stares lustfully at the slick is enough to reassure Obi-Wan that this is what he needs. Anakin spreads his legs willingly without Obi-Wan prompting him, causing a jolt of heat to go to Obi-Wan’s own cock.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous, darling,” he mumbles as he settles down the bed with his head between Anakin’s legs. </p>
<p>Anakin’s face goes chest and cheeks go splotchy red, but his cock twitches. Obi-Wan smirks. He traces a line from the base of Anakin’s cock and makes a circle around his tip with one slick finger, teasing. He can’t resist following it with his tongue, the hitch of Anakin’s breath is just too delicious. Up until then Anakin had been watching with wide eyes, but at the first press of Obi-Wan’s tongue against the underside of his cock, his eyes flutter shut and his head thunks back against the pillow. If Obi-Wan didn’t currently have a mouthful, he’d laugh. As it is, he hums gently, causing Anakin to squirm up against the hand holding him down. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan takes his time exploring. How could he not with Anakin underneath him, flashing contentment through the force and letting out little gasps every time Obi-Wan does something he particularly enjoys. He discovers that Anakin likes when he lets his teeth just barely touch him, and that holding him down and taking him down his throat will get the loudest noises. But he’s not just here to enjoy the weight of him in his mouth, his fingers are still slick, and Anakin arches so beautifully. Obi-Wan wants to watch him squirm on his cock. </p>
<p>Anakin’s whole body jerks at the first touch of his fingers, but he relaxes quickly, letting out breathy ‘please’s’ and reaching down to thread his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. The fingers tighten almost painfully when he presses the finger in, and Obi-Wan sends reproach through the force. Anakin gentles immediately, moaning at the touch of his force signature. That’s… surprising. Obi-Wan lifts his head, causing Anakin to let out a whine of displeasure and open his eyes. Obi-Wan holds eye contact as he slides in another finger and presses against Anakin in the force. Every muscle in Anakin’s body goes liquid as their signatures mesh together. The magnitude of his pleasure hits Obi-Wan all at once, the scorching heat of arousal barrelling down the connection between them and sending his whole body twitching. The curl of his fingers inside Anakin makes the other man whine and arch against his hand, searching for contact where he’s hard and dripping. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan tastes salt when he slides his mouth over Anakin’s cock again, precome hitting his tongue first. He spreads his fingers as he slides down, making Anakin hiss out a breath between his teeth. Obi-Wan pulls off with a wet noise to watch Anakin’s eyes flutter as he grazes his prostate with his fingers. </p>
<p>“How does it feel, dear one?” </p>
<p>Anakin stares up at him with shiny eyes. The swirling limbs around him have nearly disappeared, leaving just him squirming under Obi-Wan. He wraps a hand around Obi-Wan’s free arm and pulls him up so he can kiss him. He lets out soft gasps against Obi-Wan’s lips, barely able to focus on moving with him. It’s sweet and hot, but it’s not what Obi-Wan wants. </p>
<p>He curls his fingers roughly, “use your words, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin jerks under him. </p>
<p>“Ah- master, so good,” he manages to stutter out, “please, more.”</p>
<p>“More?” Obi-Wan asks, “more what?”</p>
<p>Anakin whines again, seeming to be unable to find the words. He bares his neck when Obi-Wan trails his lips down his jaw, allowing him to dig his teeth in right under his jaw. His breath is coming in heavy pants by the time Obi-Wan slides in a third finger, gently twisting his hand and spreading the bacta around. The room is filled with slick noises every time Obi-Wan makes the slightest move at this point, and the noises seem to be ramping up Anakin’s arousal if the way his body trembles is any indication. </p>
<p>He’s gone nearly silent by the time Obi-Wan decides he’s stretched enough, his hands unconsciously clenching around anything within reach. There are going to be bruises on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and his wrist tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care when there are tears glimmering in Anakin’s eyes and sweat shining on his chest. He doesn’t make a noise when Obi-Wan pulls his fingers out, just gasps wetly as his legs sag to the bed. </p>
<p>He does perk up a bit at the sound of Obi-Wan unscrewing the bacta lid, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Obi-Wan slicks his own cock up. Obi-Wan smiles softly when he notices Anakin watching. He leans over to steal a kiss, still sliding a hand over his cock slowly. Anakin buries his flesh hand in his hair and holds him down until Obi-Wan laughs enough to break the kiss. </p>
<p>“Like this?” He whispers in question. </p>
<p>“Please, Obi-Wan, just fuck me,” Anakin gasps in reply. </p>
<p>How could anyone refuse a request like that? Obi-Wan doesn’t even try, he just pulls Anakin’s knee up and reaches down to line himself up. Anakin squeezes his eyes shut at the first press in, his fingers tightening harshly in Obi-Wan’s hair.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Anakin?” he asks in a strained voice, holding himself still just inside Anakin. </p>
<p>He can barely resist from fucking in with abandon. Anakin is so warm and he’s been hard for so long. The mental feedback of pleasure around them is so strong it’s hard to tell what comes from whom and to pull any other feeling out from under it. </p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes <em>glow</em> when he opens them. Obi-Wan feels trapped under his gaze, heartbeat raging against his ribs. The voice his lover speaks in echos through more layers than he thinks he should be able to perceive. </p>
<p>“Fuck me <em>please, </em>master,” Anakin growls in a hundred different tongues, teeth and claws reaching up-</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slides the rest of the way in and it all disappears, leaving just Anakin; his back arched and both hands clawing into Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He’s radiant—even without the usual otherworldly aura around him—his hair shines gold in the remaining light, and he just pulses with life. There is nothing like Anakin Skywalker when he’s happy. It’s a sight Obi-Wan sees far too scarcely. </p>
<p>He can enjoy it now, though. The warmth around him, Anakin’s force signature resting docile against his own, his quiet moans filling the air with every thrust. His former padawan’s eyes have gone unfocused and his eyelashes are damp. His lips shine wet with spit, and Obi-Wan can’t resist claiming them again. He’s here to help clear Anakin’s mind, but he’ll take whatever else he can get. Anakin isn’t complaining. He goes soft with the kiss, his hands loosening and one of them finding its way down his arm to grasp Obi-Wan’s own. Anakin’s cock rubs between their stomachs, creating another layer of slick between them from how much he’s leaking. </p>
<p>“Do you want to come, darling?” Obi-Wan asks against Anakin’s lips. </p>
<p>The boy chokes out something that may have been a sob and nods vigorously.</p>
<p>“It feels so good, Obi-Wan, it’s all so- ah- clear,” he wraps a trembling leg around Obi-Wan’s waist, “I can <em>breathe-</em> fuck, please- you have no idea what it was like before…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leans down on an elbow so he can wrap a hand over Anakin’s mouth. The action presses their bodies even closer together than before, and Anakin’s eyes roll back in his head at the change in angle and the extra pressure on his cock. </p>
<p>“Shhhh, sweetheart, I don’t want you talking, unless it’s to beg.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s moan is muffled, but there’s no way for him to hide the way his cock twitches and he clenches around Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grins. </p>
<p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I made you beg for it?”</p>
<p>He removes his hand from Anakin’s mouth, but only to settle lightly across his throat. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you, pet,” he demands.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Anakin gasps, squirming under him. </p>
<p>“Hm, maybe some other time, now, I want you to come for me, Anakin, let it all go. Just for me.”</p>
<p>The combination of the mention of a next time, Obi-Wan’s hand on his throat, and a carefully angled thrust seems to do him in, because Anakin jerks under him and covers their chest in come. He whines as Obi-Wan fucks him through it, twisting under his grip, the hand around his clenching near-painfully. He’s only just started to genuinely protest when Obi-Wan tips over the edge, filling him up with warmth and stilling against him. </p>
<p>They lay there for a minute, both heaving for air. Obi-Wan buries his head into Anakin’s neck, and Anakin reaches up with a weak arm to stroke his hair. </p>
<p>“You feel lighter,” Obi-Wan comments quietly. </p>
<p>Anakin takes a deep breath under him. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches at the unintentional tightening around his oversensitive member. </p>
<p>“I told you, you always help.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulls himself out gently and rearranges himself so he can look Anakin in the eyes without straining anything. </p>
<p>“Never like that.”</p>
<p>Anakin drags him into a kiss. He really does seem lighter. The constant buzzing around him has quieted to a hum and he’s contained to one form, nothing glowing or folding into space. Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he’s ever seen him this content.</p>
<p>“I wanted that, master, I needed it. You always know what I need,” he reassures softly. </p>
<p>He makes to roll onto his side to be chest to chest with Obi-Wan and grimaces. Obi-Wan knows that he’s probably wet and sticky in uncomfortable places. </p>
<p>“Shall we clean up?” He asks with a smile in his voice. </p>
<p>Anakin grins lazily at him. </p>
<p>“I think you can clean up, I’m going to sleep.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gasps.</p>
<p>“I do all the work and then I get to clean up as well, I see. Spoiled,” he says fondly. </p>
<p>He does end up cleaning up, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Anakin is soft and sweet with relaxation. He wouldn’t have had the heart to make him think and risk breaking his fragile peace. They end up in the other cot together, the sheets still damp on the other one. </p>
<p>Anakin immediately sprawls himself on top of Obi-Wan, burying his face in his neck and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. </p>
<p>“You know we’ll have to talk about this sometime, Anakin. Not just the sex, but what happened before it,” Obi-Wan whispers to the darkness. </p>
<p>Anakin sighs into his neck. </p>
<p>“I know, master,” he says, and then quieter: “It scared me.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan presses his lips into Anakin’s hair. </p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out, dear one. After we sleep.”</p>
<p>“I know you will, Obi-Wan, you haven’t failed me yet,” Anakin mumbles, already dozing. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan can only hope that stays true as he also slips off into sleep, the calm eddies of the force around them lulling him almost immediately. They sleep with nearly no shields between them, calm in a way they haven’t been in… possibly ever. It’s the best sleep either of them have had since the war started.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are of course always appreciated! especially if you're even slightly interested in the rest of the plot XD<br/>find me these places (I'd love to talk):<br/>Main blog:<a href="https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/">x</a><br/>Starwars side blog: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starwarsyndrome">x</a><br/>Tumblr post:<a href="https://starwarsyndrome.tumblr.com/post/640999369975496704/turn-softness-to-rage-then-tears-to-rain">x</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>